


Kingdom Hearts 3: Shadow of a hero

by The_Tactician_Knight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tactician_Knight/pseuds/The_Tactician_Knight
Summary: A story that's been changed, the call for  a new adventure through the worlds. What am I betting now. No matter what. I'm gonna keep going. With my friends beside me, I'll show what kind of hero I can be. I won't fail you. This is the story I've been waiting for. I'm giving it all I got, so watch this. I'll show you what I'm made of,"-Ron. A "potential" Kingdom Hearts 3 fic with self inserts in for the fun it.





	Kingdom Hearts 3: Shadow of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with another fic. A kingdom hearts 3 fic with a spin. Yes I realize it may be weird to write a fic about a game that isn’t even out.....yet. But with all the Kingdom hearts stuff, and the fact this is suppose to be the year of Kingdom hearts 3. Well I’m gonna write this as a potential Kh 3 fic. You know like Annal of Darkness? With the twist its a self-insert fic. I’ll be honest, I don’t really get how that’s suppose to work, but if I can tell you a story that entertains you I’m good. And self-insert fics are kinda how I do that. So hope I can make a story you enjoy. Story time!

Prologue 

The Story begins.

 

“This can’t be the story you written,” I looked from my spot on the cliff to my cloaked companion. We had been watching the final battle between the seekers and the chasers. I highly doubt this was the ending we were suppose to get. My only answer was a nod. Mostly because I didn’t bother to look for the rest of it. “Someone altered it, and I think we need to alter it back.” 

My cloaked companion only nodded to agree with a message who would be those who could help alter. I had a idea who will could use. Mostly because I could tell someone who agree to tell who want this role. Plus I think I know who altered this story. “Ah don’t worry my companion. I know just the man. Leave it all to Diz, but first wanna make a bet?” 

VIEW CHANGE: Honestly I want to tell you, but you who do you think it will be? 

“Its here, its here,” I ran through the door with my new purchase. “SYD, get the playstation ready! Its time, got the game,” 

“Alright,” My roommate Syd looked up from the couch. He knew how excited I was for this game. Actually probably most of my friends, and brother knew how much I wanted this game. As much as some of the hardcore gamers. 

“Oooh this is gonna be amazing!,” I put the disc in, and then knew I had to wait a bit for the game to download. I waited like thirteen years I can wait a bit longer. I opened my laptop and went on my facebook. Had to switch my profile picture. To me holding this game. It seem like a good joke, and I’m rolling with it. 

“You got a message,” Syd spoke up, noticing a message on my facebook. I turned to look at it. It was from Jessica. 

“You got the game?” Jessica’s message said. 

“You sound surprised,” I wrote back. The fact my profile picture is me holding the game probably gave that away. She was messing with me. 

“I be more surprised if you didn’t get it. You gonna play it,” Another message, yeah it would be more of a surprise. 

“Thirteen minutes left. Well that’s fitting,” I hadn’t even thought about that. The fact it happened with this game, it was fitting. “You? I mean if you got it,” 

“About six minutes,” Her message. Well lucky her. 

“Enjoy when your time is up,” I could only smirk. 

“You know I will,” Of course she will. 

“You are gonna play this as much as you can aren’t you?” Syd spoke up, and I only gave him a look. “Yeah stupid question. Its a good thing you don’t have work today,” 

I only nodded to that statement, and waited for the game to finish downloading. Once the game did. I started it up. The screen went white, and all I saw was light. 

After the light died, I looked around confused, because I was not in my place with my roommate. Scanning the area around me noticing a starry sky, and a floating platform. Sitting on that platform by a table was someone in a black coat. Is that Grima in his Kami disguise again? Because I’m not sure I want to go through Awakening again. Wait that didn’t Kami have a silver coat. That looks more like a organization XIII outfit, or the Master of Masters. Maybe that other foreteller who I can’t remember. 

I went towards the table. Only really one way to get the answer here. I sat down, and got a bunch of symbols when the coat guy spoke. Well I think he was, I can’t see his face behind that hood. How does that work even? Like why can’t we see faces? What magic is on their hood. 

Mr.Coat only sighed and pulled out a cellphone. He typed something, and showed me the phone. “Sorry my translator is running late. My world needs help, and I have heard you been summoned like this before,” 

“Oh that whole deal. What world would that be,” I looked at the coat wondering what world was being summoned. Last time it was Sword Art Online, and before that was Awakening. I was curious. 

“Oh sorry about that,” A bell sound went off, and a new person joined our little group. A man with green spiky hair, A green and black partially shipped jacket, with a blue shirt under it. Black pants and red combat boots in a weird mix, plus finishing his outfit with a silver fingerless gloves. This man I knew. His name was Diz, no not Darkness in Zero. Thought he did get the name from the same guy. 

“Diz, what are you doing here?” I looked at our newcomer slightly confused. Last time I saw him, he was watching over the SAO world. 

“Oh I’m acting as his translator as part of my apprenticeship, and we are gonna go with Diz still alright, If that gets confusion I blame you.”Diz clapped his hands. “Anyways so we need your help. Someone altering the story and we need to fix it. So wanna be summoned into the world of Kingdom hearts 3,” 

“Do I get a keyblade,” I looked at them with the idea of me being part of the story of the game I really want to play. Plus the chance to beat people up with a giant key is too much fun to pass up. 

“Yes” Diz only smirked at me.

“DEAL!,” I broke out in a grin. I get a keyblade. 

“I told you that he agree just because of that. You owe me 50 munny or gold,” Diz looked at Coates with a smirk. Then he turned to face me with a frown. “But Ron to remember that there is a price. You remember Awakening a Sword Art Online. All magic has a price. Think about what you are agreeing to,” 

“Diz, you got me at getting my own keyblade,” I almost wanted to scream in joy. 

“You know I should have seen that coming. Well I hope you can finish this story in a way that’s gonna be happy,” Diz only shrugged and shook his head. Taking out a piece of paper he slid it to me. “You know what this is. The contract for the summoning. Sign on the dotted line,” 

I signed my name, and gave it back to Diz. He only nodded to Mr.Coats, everything got covered in light again. This is gonna be the best adventure ever. I get to beat people up with a giant key.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notice: Well this is probably the longest prologue I have ever written for these. So yeah our hero is summoned into the world. Plus I hope I left you with some questions for this fic. Yes we will see Sora, and the other heroes soon. And how our heroes will play a role in this strange fic.


End file.
